Forum:Vermarktung von VroniPlag
Ich dachte, das ist ein Scherz, aber die Seite gibt es tatsächlich: : VroniPlag® Plagiatsprüfungen und Gutachten KBs : Bei Personalentscheidungen werden zunehmend nicht nur Zeugnisse sondern auch wissenschaftliche Arbeiten in die Hand genommen. Neben der inhaltlichen Beurteilung spielt natürlich auch die Überprüfung auf Plagiate ein wesentliche Rolle. Von der Digitalisierung der Arbeit und potentiellen Quellen bis zu Plagiatssuche und der Begutachten erhalten Sie alle Dienstleistungen. Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass Goalgetter Geld verdient mit Plagiatsprüfungen. Aber wenn er den Namen verwendet, die nicht er alleine aufgebaut hat, sondern auf die Arbeit von vielen Leuten hier aufgebaut wird, dann finde ich das überhaupt nicht in Ordnung. In mein Selbstverständnis hat VroniPlag etwas damit zu tun, *wissenschaftlichen* Plagiate aufzudecken und zu dokumentieren. Ist eine Arbeit auf der Homepage, wird die Uni informiert. Es ist ein praktischer Verfahren der sog. Selbstreinigungskraft der Wissenschaft. Jegliche Vermarktung davon mindert die Glaubwürdigkeit erheblich, denn Wissenschaft wird uneigennützig betrieben. Meinungen? WiseWoman 06:54, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Liebe Frau Kollegin, mit Verlaub, dem möchte ich widersprechen. Die Wissenschaft wird keineswegs uneigennützig betrieben. Jeder Wissenschaftler arbeitet für Geld, also eigennützig. Manche haben Familien oder sind aus sonstigen Gründen darauf angewiesen, z.B. zum Bezahlen der Miete oder der Lebensmittel. Man veröffentlicht Fachbeiträge in aller Regel zwar nicht gegen Geld, das ist wahr, aber gegen Reputation, was indirekt wieder zu mehr Geld führt. Ja, es sollen sogar vereinzelte Fälle von Korruption in der Wissenschaft bekannt geworden sein. Wir alle können nur versuchen, jeder für sich, redlich und integer zu sein und zu bleiben. Dazu gehört es für mich auch, jeden Menschen seinen Weg möglichst frei gehen zu lassen. Gerne höre ich Ihre Meinung dazu. LG HgR 21:27, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Lieber HgR, nein, das sehe ich anders, mit Merton: Wissenschaft ist uneigennützig. Ich finde es nicht in Ordnung, wenn einer hier aus einer kollaborativen Arbeit ein eigener, privater Vorteil ziehen will. Das lenkt vor allem davon ab, was VroniPlag ist - kollaborativer Dokumentation von Plagiate. Es geht um Wissenschaft, um die Arbeit, und eben nicht um die Personen, wie oben suggestiert wird. So eine Art "wissenschaftlicher Background-Check". Machen darf er es gerne, und mit den Methoden, die er hier gelernt hat, aber nicht unter dieser Name. WiseWoman 23:31, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::: Liebe WiseWoman, danke! :) Wir Akademiker mögen ja in der Sache unterschiedliche Standpunkte haben, aber der Ton wird immer sachlich bleiben, das finde ich gut. Merton ist mir ein Begriff. Ich hatte ihn schon lange abgetan als "nur in einer idealen Welt funktionierend", denn die Kassiererin bei Aldi wird auf ihr Geld bestehen auch dann, wenn ein Wissenschaftler vor ihr steht. Aber ich bin bereit, dazu zu lernen; das muss man immer sein. :) Ich nehme mir jetzt mal ein Buch vor von Merton und setze mich damit mal auf den Hosenboden in unserem schönen Informatik-Campus. An Sie die Bitte, währenddessen klarer zu differenzieren zwischen Wissenschaft und Vroniplag. Beide haben Überschneidungen, sind aber nicht gleich. Alles klar. Danke nochmal. HgR 06:29, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::WiseWoman, Du hast von der Arbeit hier am meisten profitiert. Selbstlos war Deine Mitarbeit nicht. 80.187.96.75 08:18, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ja, ist klar, wenn sich jemand Meriten aufgrund von hohem Engagemet verdient, kann die Motivaion ja nur egoistisch gewesen sein. Frappierende Beweisführung ;-). Falls Sie allerdings meinten jede menschliche Motivation wäre im weitesten Sinne nicht selbstlos, nun, das ist Binse. 88.77.204.255 09:11, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Engagemant und Profit stehen bei Wisewomen in einem günstigen Verhältnis. Viele Presseinterviews, Vorträge, einen Preis der Hochschule und auch eine Einladung beim Bundestag. Das Engagement hat sich gelohnt. Wisewomen, mich würde interessieren, ob Du auch einmal Geld bekommen hast. 80.187.96.75 09:46, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::::You bet. Sorry: You bet? Or both of it? :::::: ---- Das ist ärgerlich, aber die Chancen, das durch gutes Zureden oder gar über den Rechtsweg zu verhindern, dürften gering sein. Ansonsten poste ich hier einen Kommentar, den ich neulich auf einer Benutzerseite hinterlassen habe: : Wäre das die Gelegenheit, nochmal darüber nachzudenken, ob "VroniPlag" der geeignete Name für das ist, was daraus wurde? Das erinnert mich jedes Mal an diesen Fehlgriff bei der Auswahl der ersten untersuchten Arbeit, die mir einfach zu sehr danach aussah, dass man den Vater der Autorin abwatschen wollte.Hinzu kommt diese vorgebliche Kumpelhaftigkeit in der Anrede einer Person, der man Fehlverhalten nachweist. Was ist mit K-TheoPlag? MatzePlag? SchorschPlag? ConniePlag? Und wenn die jetzt auf VroniPlag Aktiven die weitere Plagiatsdokumentation wieder auf GuttenPlag betreiben, oder auf einem personenneutral benannten Wiki? Man könnte die besser zum Profil passenden oder auch noch nicht abgeschlossenen Arbeiten mit umziehen. PlagProf:-) 07:13, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: PlagProf:-), Du hast sicherlich recht mit Deinem Anliegen, aber eine Umbenennung halte ich für technisch unpraktisch (man korrigiere mich?) und auch unnötig. In der Zwischenzeit bringt man VroniPlag nicht mehr mit Frau Sass, sondern mit Plagiatssuche in Verbindung - so meine Vermutung. :: Allerdings halte ich den Versuch, mit der "Marke" VroniPlag® Geschäft zu machen auch für sehr frech. Da der Betreiber einer freundlichen Aufforderung, das bleiben zu lassen eher nicht folgen wird (hats schon jemand - höflich! - versucht?), bleiben zwei Wege: 1) Markeneintragung löschen lassen (was kostet das? wie geht das? wer kann das machen? muss man dafür die Marke selber eintragen lassen?) oder 2) ignorieren, da Variante 1 ja nur die PR-Trommel für "VroniPlag® Plagiatsdienstleitungen" rührt. Schlauer BWL-Fuchs. Meinungen hierzu sind sehr willkommen. (Btw: nur völlig unbedarfte können auf diese Werbung hereinfallen, leider gibts davon genug.) Drhchc 07:32, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Nachtrag: Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob er das bitte wieder abstellen kann. Drhchc 07:47, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Nachtrag(2): Der Verantwortliche antwortet mit Ausflüchten: da er im Wiki nicht auf Augenhöhe mitdiskutieren könne, wolle er gar nichts dazu sagen. Drhchc 12:54, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Von einem Fehlgriff bei der Auswahl der ersten Arbeit würde ich nicht sprechen. Hätte die Dissertation von Frau Saß denn nicht untersucht werden sollen, weil sie einen bekannten Vater hat? Darüber, ob die Namenswahl des Wikis gelungen ist, lässt sich aber streiten. Hotznplotz 11:31, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich finde zwar den Namen auch unglücklick personalisiert, habe schon St. Veronika, die Patronin der Kopie, als nachträgliche Namensgeberin vorgeschlagen. Aber Drhchcs Punkt ist korrekt - landläufig versteht man unter VroniPlag Plagiatssucher (und im Bundestag immer noch nur das Suchen nach Plagiate bei Politiker, aber das ist eine andere Frage). Einen anderen Namen musste erst kommuniziert werden. WiseWoman 23:31, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ernsthaft überraschen kann diese Entwicklung nicht. Was für ein schäbiges Spiel, das hier Stück für Stück offengelegt wird. – Nur, wie reagieren? Sollte man jetzt endlich die Reißleine ziehen, sprich zu einem anderen Namen umziehen? Technisch scheint mir das eher unproblematisch. Es wäre nur schade, die mit dem Begriff VroniPlag verbundene Reputation auf- und abzugeben. Und vroniplag.wikia.com ist x-mal verlinkt und in jedem Barcode als Quellenangabe enthalten. – Andererseits hieß Twix früher auch mal Raider. Nicht uninteressant wäre der "Selbstversuch" ob es gelingt und wie lange es dauert, dieses Wiki unter einem neuen Namen zu re-etablieren. – Vielleicht hilft ein Blick nach vorne, um zu einer "richtigen" Entscheidung zu kommen. Was darf man bei der kommerziellen Verwertung der Marke VroniPlag noch erwarten? Das "offizielle VroniPlag®-Siegel für wissenschaftliche Arbeiten"? Anzeigen für Scanner, OCR-Software mit dem Hinweis "Empfohlen von VroniPlag®" ... Und wie kann man derartige Trittbrettfahrerei für ein neues Wiki verhindern? Reicht ein Zusatz "ehrenamtliche" oder "nicht-kommerzielle" zu "kollaborative Plagiatsdokumentation"? ... Knifflig, knifflig. Ich kann für den Moment keine Lösung anbieten, nur versichern, dass ich flexibel und umzugserprobt bin ;-) -- lg erbSenzahl 08:37, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ---- Eine Migration zurück zu GuttenPlag ist technisch nicht trivial. Ich halte das auch nicht für eine gute Option - bin aber gerade zu launisch, um das näher auszuführen. Eine Migration auf eine neue Plattform ist technisch gut machbar. Ist also auch aus meiner Sicht eine Option. Ob das sinnvoll ist, kann ich aktuell noch nicht recht einschätzen. Man sollte da auf jeden Fall nichts überstürzen, Heidingsfelder nutzt gerade jeden Pressepusher, den er noch in die Finger kriegen kann. Warum ihm also einen Wedel reichen? KayH 09:25, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ---- Eine Rückkehr zu GuttenPlag ist insofern problematisch, als GG bekanntlich auch die Markenrechte für GuttenPlag besitzt. Da wird bei Bedarf eben die nächste Front eröffnet. 84.142.185.239 09:38, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich würde mal sagen: Seine Markenrechte kann er auf dem Erlanger Weihnachtsmarkt zur Schau stellen. Wir sind hier nicht im geschäftlichen Verkehr - abgesehen von ein paar Wikitrollen, die das inzwischen offen eingeräumt haben und sich deshalb hier auch verziehen sollten. Von daher kratzt mich das markenrechtlich rein gar nicht. Es bleibt einfach eine selten freche Angelegenheit. Ein Ärgernis. Etwas, das für eine verquere Denke spricht. Man könnte es mit dieser Feststellung auch einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. KayH 09:43, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ---- Auf der Homepage seiner "kleinen Ein-Mann-Firma" (Wikipedia) liest sich das noch besser: :VroniPlag® ist ein von Martin Heidingsfelder gegründetes Wiki, dass durch zahlreiche spektakuläre Wissenschaftsplagiate im Jahr 2011 auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hat. Eine Gruppe von Plagiatssuchern und Wissenschaftlern hat sich entschlossen unter der Marke VroniPlag kollaborativ und professionell Plagiatssuche anzubieten. Anfragen für Plagiatsdetektion, Plagiatsgutachten richten Sie bitte direkt an Herrn Heidingsfelder, er berät Sie gerne und behandelt Ihre Anfragen diskret. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sich zu den "Plagiatssuchern und Wissenschaftlern" auch noch ein Orthograph und ein Logiker dazugesellen. Dann ist das Angebot rund. 80.152.157.132 10:18, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Das(s) ist wirklich köstlich. Vor allem aber, daß nun endlich raus ist, wer für diese ganzen Plagiate verantwortlich zeichnet, nur um damit auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. - Großes Kino! :) KayH 10:58, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Da sehe sogar ich die Rechtschreibfehler ;) WiseWoman 23:31, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Fiesh hatte mal in einem anderen Zusammenhang angefragt, ob man hier im Kindergarten sei. ::Jetzt weiß ich die Frage zu schätzen. Warum? Weil ich hier die Antwort vor Augen habe. Oder anders gewendet: Müssen hier 'gestandene' Leute wie kleine Kinder nach dem Muster parlieren "Du bist blööööd!" - "Selber!" 79.196.180.129 15:03, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ---- vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, die gute alte Vroniplag aufzugeben und eine neue Plattform zu gründen? Das Ganze müsste natürlich sauber vorbereitet werden, (Twitter, Faceboot, Rechte etc...) um nicht wieder den gleichen Fehler zu machen? Nordlichtchen 11:51, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ist die Frage, ob es überhaupt wirksame Möglichkeiten gibt, solche Trittbrettfahrer fernzuhalten. Mit VroniPlag ist jetzt in diesr Hinsicht ein worst-case eingetreten mit einem Nebeneinander von VroniPlag($) und VroniPlag(fairplay). Unschön, aber nicht ungewöhnlich. Das ist hier ja nicht das erste Projekt, wo sowas passiert. – Ein Fortschritt immerhin, dass diese Trennung nun endlich vollzogen ist und "wir" im Wiki nicht länger belästigt werden. -- erbSenzahl 12:27, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::dürfte ganz einfach sein: ::*neuen Namen überlegen ::*neuen Namen auf Facebook, Twitter etc. als Benutzer anmelden ::*Namens- und Markenrechte für neuen Namen sichern ::*dann umzoehen auf den neuen Namen ::*Vroniplag leerräumen und dann erklären, warum es so ist ::*Link zum neuen Namensraum in Vroniplag hinterlegen :: ggf. muss man für die Sicherung der Namen etc. einen Verein gründen, aber da kennen sich Juristen besser aus...Nordlichtchen 17:46, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Vereinsgründung ist ungeheuer aufwändig. Vielleicht würde sich eine Uni finden, die dazu bereit wäre, oder eine andere geeignete juristische Person. Markenrechte kann auch jede Privatperson sichern, aber das könnte zu neuen Friktionen führen. 88.75.69.103 18:26, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Also, ich mache das gerne an meiner Uni, habe notfalls auch virtuellen Server im Angebot. Aber das ist dann eben auch bei jemand. Irgendwas, wo mehrern die Kontrolle haben und keiner ein Alleingang machen kann wäre besser. WiseWoman 23:31, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Wie wäre es mit folgendem Konstrukt: Eine Einzelperson meldet die Namensrechte an, evtl. weiteres wie Twittwer Failbook etc. Mehrere Beitragende schliessen mit dieser Einzelperson einen Vertrag der die Nutzungsrechte dieser Dinge gegen bspw. einen Euro abtritt. Sollte natürlich Gerichtsfest sein. Vielleicht wäre so ein Vertrag sogar gegenüber anonymen Einzelpersonen möglich, ich denke da an Hinterlegung bei einem Notar. Alternativ: Die Vertragspartner müssen ja nicht zwangsläufig Beitragende sein, es reicht ja auch wenn es vertrauenswürdige Personen sind die nicht so einfach den Beitragenden zuzordnen sind. Wichtig ist halt das man die Verfügungsgewalt auf Mehrere verteilt und für Änderungen der Nutzung ein Mehrheitsentscheid oder gar Einstimmigkeit nötig wäre. 88.77.204.255 08:02, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ---- Wer Goalgetter sein Baby entzieht, darf sich nicht wundern, wenn dieser zurückschlägt. Obwohl er den Forderungen bezüglich seiner Twitterseite VroniPlagWiki nachgekommen ist, in dem er seine Beiträge als seine eigenen gekennzeichnet hat, blieb er gesperrt. Liebesentzug wird nicht von allen vertragen.109.40.31.170 18:49, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Das reicht nicht aus, 109.40.31.170. Wir haben nicht verlangt, dass er das als sein eigenes kennzeichnet. Wir haben verlangt, dass er aufhört, Schrott über den VroniPlagWiki-Twitteraccount zu schicken. Das soll er gerne über Goalgetter oder MartinH oder wasauchimmer machhen - privat halt. Was machte er? Er druckte sein Handy bei einer Juso-Veranstaltung ein anscheinend noch pubertierenden Juso in den Hand, und der twitterte noch mehr Müll unter diesen Namen. Das ist nicht, was gewollt ist. Da wir so oft verlangt haben, dass er über dieser Name nur sachliches twittert und er immer weiter macht, sagen wir jetzt: Das Passwort bitte an jemand, der sachlich damit umgehen kann. WiseWoman 23:31, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :"Zurückschlägt" ist ja wohl ein schlechter Witz, sieht eher so aus als wäre das seit langem geplant. Das ach so unfreiwillige Outing, die "Medienarbeit", Markenrechte sichern, Twitter-Account, und immer wieder gezieltes Handeln gegen die Wünsche von vielen der Beitragenden. Selbst Entzug des Bürokratenstatus brachte keine Einsicht. Da kann man schon von bewusster Eskalation ausgehen. Scheint seine Art zu sein ein neues Geschäft aufzuziehen. Aber es ist schon bitter wenn jemand der als "Plagiatsjäger" (wenn der Begriff auf einen Zutrifft, dann auf ihn) angetreten war sich jetzt mit fremden Federn schmückt. Da fällt mir nur noch ein drastisches Wort für eine Körperöffnung ein. 88.77.204.255 19:32, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Hätte zu gern gewusst, welche Du meinst. Kann es sein, dass Du von KayH die Vorliebe für Löcher- und Ausscheidungsbegriffe plagiieren möchtest oder, gar nicht auszudenken, bist Du es selbst, KayH? Der Duktus würde passen. Das Diskussionsniveau im VroniPlag verhält sich allmählich asymptotisch gegen Null, jedenfalls wenn man solche Kommentare nicht sofort aus dem Verkehr zieht, auch wenn sie gefallen, weil's gegen Goalgetter geht. Kann mich IP 109.40.31.170 nur anschließen, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, für einen Liebhaber schlechter Witze gehalten zu werden. Allerdings schließe ich mich nur an, wenn die obige Formulierung nicht als Rechtfertigung zu verstehen ist. :::Wir bräuchten dringend noch einen Nazivergleich, HG. Bitte auch in Excel eintragen! Pubktekonto von ÄL, KR und MN wird dann automatisch bedient. Succ. 89.204.139.64 01:37, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Vroniplag wird aufgrund der seriösen Sacharbeit als glaubwürdig wahrgenommen, jedenfalls durch die wichtigen Institutionen wie Hochschulen und dem Bundestag. Aber auch zunehmend bei Medien und der breiteren Öffentlichkeit. Die Angriffe haben jedenfalls nachgelassen. Das ist wohl kaum einem Herrn Heidingsfelder und seinen "macht Chatzimarkakis da den deutschen Gruss?" Retweets und sonstigen Aktionen zu verdanken. Alle seine Versuche (hauptsächlich für sich selbst) Öffentlichkeit herzustellen haben nicht dazu geführt als Kompetenter Gesprächspartner angesehen zu werden. Heidingsfelder wurde jedenfalls nicht zum Fachgespräch in den Bundestag gebeten sondern WiseWoman. Ich kann daher nicht nachvollziehen wie man sich auf Heidingsfelders Seite schlagen kann wenn man ernsthaft an der Sache interessiert ist. Er hat es einfach zu weit getrieben, irgendwann hilft auch das notorische teilweise Zurückrudern und die vorgebliche Gesprächsbereitschaft nicht mehr. Er hat einfach bewiesen das dieses es doch nur der Auftakt für den nächsten Alleingang ist. Dieses Verhalten schadet der Glaubwürdigkeit Vroniplags und damit der Sache und ist offensichtlich von der überwiegenden Mehrheit der Beitragenden unerwünscht. Und jetzt bitte ich Sie mal inhaltlich auf die genannten Argumente einzugehen anstatt sich in vorgeblicher Sorge um das Nivau auf einen Satz zu stürzen. Von allen Verteigern habe ich bisher kaum Argumente gelesen, nur eine Menge meist substanzlosem Geschreibsel, das Meiste hätte man getrost mit tl;dr kommentieren können. Das Einzige was ich bisher als Argument erkennen konnte war die "aber er kennzeichnet doch jetzt seine Tweets"-Nummer. Warum das von fast allen nicht mehr akzeptiert wird ist ja schon dargelegt worden. Fool me once... 88.77.204.255 08:59, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Anmerkung zu einem kleinen Punkt: "Heidingsfelder wurde jedenfalls nicht zum Fachgespräch in den Bundestag gebeten sondern WiseWoman." Da drängt sich mir stark die Vermutung auf, dass Frau Prof. D. Weber-Wulff denn doch den sie einladenden Kreisen eher als eine unabhängige Expertin und insbesondere eben Wissenschaftlerin gelten darf, während Heidingsfelder (als nicht mehr pseudonymisierter Ex- VroniPlagler) wie auch jeder hier pseudonymisiert Mitarbeitende, sei er auch als bürgerliche Existenz Wissenschaftler, da weniger in Frage kommt, denn die Arbeit im VroniPlag verwendet zwar wissenschaftlich begründbare Methoden, ist aber damit für sich selbst noch lange nicht 'Wissenschaft'. Heidingsfelder jedenfalls arbeitet nicht als Vertreter der Wissenschaftsgilde, genau so wenig wie die gesichtslosen Aktiven hier. Einzig PlagProf würde m.E. noch in Frage kommen, der, wenn ich richtig unterrichtet bin, sich ja bereits mal mit seiner bürgerlichen Identität identifiziert hat und als Wissenschaftler arbeitet. – Beitrag von 79.196.180.129, 11:05, November 11, 2011 (Signatur wurde nachgetragen) ::::@WiseWoman: ''Meine Anmerkung impliziert denn auch, dass Ihr obiger Verweis auf K. Merton aus gleichem Grunde nicht greifen kann. (-> "denn die Arbeit im VroniPlag verwendet zwar wissenschaftlich begründbare Methoden, ist aber damit für sich selbst noch lange nicht 'Wissenschaft'." Da mangelt es an der Meta-Ebene. Ich vermute, dass Sie das interessante Wiki-Projekt "VroniPlag" auch als forschungswissenschaftlichen Gegenstand begleiten - DAS ist Wissenschaft! 79.196.180.129 10:37, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich habs mal nach oben geschoben. Es ist sicher richtig: Die Auswahl an "Vroniplagern" war nicht besonders gross und ob die Mitarbeit überhaupt bei der Auswahl eine Rolle spielte müsste man erfragen. Dennoch halte ich es für äusserst fraglich ob unter sonst gleichen Voraussetzungen die Wahl auf Heidingsfelder gefallen wäre. Ich glaube auch unter Parlamentariern kommt es nicht so gut an wenn jemand sich solche "Spässchen" wie oben genannt erlaubt. Oder sind Sie da anderer Meinung? 88.77.204.255 10:40, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Die Mitarbeit bei VP müsste IMO keine Rolle spielen, aber ist im Falle von Weber-Wulff / WiseWoman wegen der Doppelrolle sehr reizvolles 'Add-on'. ::::::Bezüglich der Frage könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass ein 'Prof. Heidingsfelder' als Lehrstuhlinhaber nicht nur für die Chaoten-Partei, wenn sie denn im Bundestag säße, oder einige bunte Grüne attraktiv sein würde. Bei veränderter Rolle ist ein verändertes Verhalten ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Insofern gibt diese virtuelle Gedankenprobe keinen Erkenntnisgewinn. (Ihre Nachfrage gibt mir die Gelegenheit, Merton mit 'Robert K.' korrekter anzusprechen.) 79.196.180.129 11:36, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Mir drängt sich der Eindruck auf, dass das Problem nicht verstanden wird. Gegen bezahlte Tätigkeit ist nichts einzuwenden. Der Verweis auf die Mitarbeit bei Vroniplag ist zwei Personen möglich - GG und WW - dies finde ich auch nicht zu beanstanden. Das vorliegende Problem ist das ® auf der Website von GG. Dies ist eine Drohung und darüber kann man verärgert sein. Aber er hat die Waffe Markenrechte und twitter-Account in der Hand und diese wird man ihm nicht einfach wegnehmen können. Anstatt konfrontativ alles weiter zu verschärfen wäre ein Dialog effektiver gewesen. Die handelnden Personen sind dazu aber nicht in der Lage. 80.187.102.26 11:17, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Nun weiß ich ja nicht, auf wen Deine Bemerkung des Nichtverstehens zielt. Falls die letzten Einträge hier gemeint sind, so sollte sich erschließen lassen, dass hier Teilaspekte („Anmerkung zu einem kleinen Punkt“) behandelt wurden, und das auch noch als Teilmenge des Nebenaspekts, ob Wissenschaft / Wissenschaftler / wissenschaftlich Arbeitende “uneigennützig“ zu handeln hat / haben (, wobei diese Unterscheidung noch von zusätzlich differenzierender Bedeutung ist, denn ein wissenschaftlich Ausgebildeter muss nicht ein wissenschaftlich Arbeitender sein – besonders wichtige Unterscheidung mit Bezug auf im VP Arbeitende mit wissenschaftlicher Ausbildung). Diesen Aspekt hatte WiseWoman eingebracht, und zwar als Teilaspekt des Problemkerns, der durch die Sperrbegründung festgelegt ist: “fortgesetzte missbräuchliche und rufschädigende Nutzung des Twitter-Accounts "VroniPlag Wiki“. : Deine dem gegenüber gestellte Definition des Problems bezieht sich indes zunächst nicht auf den so definierten eigentlichen Kern (Sperrbegründung!), sondern auf die in diesem Thread vorgestellte “Vermarktung von VroniPlag“. Deiner dann folgenden Betrachtungsweise kann man m.E. nur zustimmen. Denn in der Tat hat Goalgetter erhebliche Probleme damit gezeigt, sein ’Baby’ an eine ihn ausschließende Gemeinschaft verlieren zu sollen. Beide Seiten, sowohl Goalgetter als auch einige der konservativen (= bewahrenden) Kontrahenten haben nachweislich die Eskalation nicht gerade behindert. Das gibt Dir Recht. 79.196.180.129 12:32, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Möchte noch nachtragen, dass auch die Wertung des ® in ihren Auswirkungen m.E. korrekt ist, wenn ich auch nicht die “Drohung“sehe, sondern sachlicher eine ’Absicherung’. 79.196.180.129 12:48, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ---- Woher kommt eigentlich die Rede von einem "Baby"? In einem Blog-Beitrag wurden vor kurzem Statistiken bereitgestellt, aus denen sich entnehmen läßt, wessen "Baby" das hier eigentlich ist. Bis Ende September haben 186 angemeldete sowie eine nicht näher spezifizierte Anzahl unangemeldeter Nutzer zu Vroniplag beigetragen. Diese haben zusammen 37.794 Bearbeitungen gemacht und 7.721 Seiten im Wiki angelegt. Das Wiki hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einem Umfang von 16.433.600 Zeichen. Goalgetter hat laut Statistik 2% dieser Inhalte in irgendeiner Form tangiert. Kann man das dann "sein Baby" nennen? Zu beachten ist auch, dass das Wiki unter einer CC-Lizenz steht. Hier werden also "freie Inhalte" gemeinsam produziert. Sie gehören niemandem. Wie sollte man also durch eine Rechteanmaßung (Eintragung einer Wortmarke) hieran wie auch immer geartete Rechte oder Ansprüche erwerben? Heidingsfelder und Kumpanen können kommerziell verwerten, was sie gerne verwerten möchten. Sie sollten allerdings aufhören, mit ihren Taschenspielertricks die Öffentlichkeit täuschen zu wollen. Zu dieser Täuschung gehört sicherlich das, was man auf der weiter oben zitierten Webseite lesen kann. Das ist der Skandal, über den sich die Aktiven im Wiki berechtigt empören. Da mögen die Claqueure am Straßenrand auch noch so sehr applaudieren. 178.73.194.52 13:03, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Ich bezog die Rede vom 'Baby' auf die - nicht erstmalige - Verwendung von Seiten IP 109.40.31.170. Deine nachfolgenden Ausführungen verschwenden viel Zeit auf Zählungen. Schon mal ein Kind gezeugt? Schon mal davon gehört, dass der Begriff 'Baby' außerhalb der Love-story-Welt zunächst einmal auf die Geburt eines Wesens verweist, hier nicht eines menschlichen, denke ich mir. Was dann auch immer im Leben mit diesem Baby geschieht, wer auch immer es beeinflusst, fördert oder was auch immer, es bleibt für jede Mutter - und hoffentlich jeden Vater 'mein Baby'. Punktum. : Da ich weder Heidingsfelder bin noch sein Kumpan noch als Claqueur am Straßenrand stehe, bitte ich für meine Person von solcher Pauschalverdächtigung Abstand zu nehmen. 79.196.180.129 13:32, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Um im Bild zu bleiben: In einem geheimnisvollen Zeugungsakt ist also ein "Kind" in die Welt gesetzt worden, dessen Ersparnisse sich Rabenmutter und Rabenvater in Personalunion noch in der Pubertät unter den Nagel gerissen haben und mit dem sie jetzt auf Shoppingtour sind. Aufgezogen hat das Kindchen die entfernte Verwandtschaft. Paßt das so? Wie zitierte das Hamburger Abendblatt Heidingsfelder noch so selbstlos? "Ich bin VroniPlag". 80.152.157.132 13:58, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich kann's nicht beschwören, jedoch nach meinen Informationen gibt es da eine unterschriebene Unterlassungserklärung. :::Im übrigen ging es mir bei dem vom Vorposter angesprochenen 'Baby'-Aspekt nur um die emotionale Seite der Verteidigung der eigenen Vorstellungen, was aus 'meinem Baby' werden soll, und der Schwierigkeit des Loslassen-Könnens. :::Darüber hinaus ist nun Heidingsfelder nicht 'mein Baby', deshalb sehe ich auch wegen mangelnder emotionaler Betroffenheit nicht zu weiterer Heidegger-, outch, Heidingsfelder-Exegese genötigt. 79.196.180.129 14:57, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::: : Die Statisik ist mit dem hier diskutierten Leistungsindex zu vergleichen und dieser zeichnet ein anderes Bild. Was ist die messbare Definition von einen Beitrag für VroniPlag leisten? Anzahl der Zeichen die eine Person schreibt oder Anzahl der Fragmente die eine Person anlegt? Ich tendiere zu letzterem und dann komme ich zu dem Ergebnis, dass nur ein Admin, der sich diplomatisch aus allen Diskussionen heraus hält, wirklich produktiv im Sinne des Wikis arbeitet. Der zweite Hinweis ist bedeutend, die Lizenz unter welcher VroniPlag steht. Lächeln muss man bei Aussagen, dass alles gelöscht gehört. Kopieren ist nach der Lizenz erlaubt, für das Löschen benötigt man nach meinem Rechtsempfinden aber die Zustimmung aller jemals an VroniPlag beteiligten Personen. Der letzte Punkt des Kommentars verdient Beachtung, Beleidigungen. Sollen Beleidigungen zum Aufgeben der anderen Seite führen? Das Ziel wird selten erreicht. Dieses Wiki braucht jetzt Menschen mit Weitsicht, Menschen die akzeptiert und geachtet werden, damit sie das Wiki aus seiner Kriese führen. Mir fällt an dieser Stelle nur der besagte Admin ein und dieser muss erst überzeugt werden. Wir brauchen ihn aber jetzt. 80.187.102.26 14:07, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich habe mir die Statistiken sehr genau angesehen. Die, die ich oben verlinkt habe, nimmt das gesamte Wiki seit seiner Gründung in den Blick. Sie differenziert sehr genau die verschiedenen Fälle im Wiki und die verschiedenen Bereiche (Forum, Diskussionsseiten usw.) des Wikis. Die Statistik des "einen Admin", den Sie wohl meinen, bildet anhand bestimmter Kriterien nur einen Ausschnitt davon ab. Wenn ich es recht verstanden habe aus den Kommentaren, auch nur die Fälle, die ''nach dem Fall MM im Wiki behandelt wurden. Sie scheint deshalb recht einseitig und verkürzt. Darin will ich mich hier aber nicht verlieren. Ich habe zu diesem Wiki nur kommentierend beigetragen. Sie offensichtlich auch. Worum es mir geht: Dieses Wiki ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt aller Beitragenden. Der Beitrag von Heidingsfelder scheint mir überschaubar. So wie der jeweilige Einzelbeitrag jedes zum Wiki Beitragenden überschaubar scheint. Heidingsfelder und Kumpanen versuchen jedoch offensichtlich, die Verluste des Wikis (Zeitinvestitionen der Beitragenden) zu sozialisieren, die Gewinne des Wiki (Reputation aus der geleisteten Arbeit) zu privatisieren. Dazu bedient er sich eines Gründungsmythos, der in der Öffentlichkeit sicherlich gerne angenommen wird, der aber dem Wiki selbst nicht gerecht werden kann. Hinzu treten nun weitere Mythen. Der Zeugungsmythos z.B., der hier mit "Kindern" hantiert und Heidingsfelder zu Vater und Mutter macht. Sehen Sie, was das angesichts der Faktizität der hier geleisteten Arbeit ist? Ja. Ganz richtig. Das ist Hochstapelei. Ganz einfach. 178.73.194.220 14:46, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ---- Da hier ja so oft auf die "Gemeinsamkeiten" zwischen Goalgetter und WiseWoman verwiesen wird, wer das Wiki (aus)nutzt und damit Profit macht, möchte ich noch ein paar mehr Infos geben. WiseWoman beschäftigt sich seit über 10 Jahren mit dem Problem des Plagiierens. Auch hat sie sich nicht selbst medial in eine wichtige Rolle bei VroniPlag gedrängt, sondern höchstens mal darauf verwiesen, dass sie hier auch aktiv ist. Und aktiv ist sie wohl hauptsächlich aus einem Grund: Das Thema Plagiate braucht mehr Öffentlichkeit, vor allem mehr Wissenschaftsöffentlichkeit. Schon vor VroniPlag hat sie mit ihren Mitarbeiten (kommerzielle) Antiplagiatssoftware getestet. VroniPlag hat ihr insofern genutzt, dass sich nun auch Leute mit dem Thema beschäftigen, die etwas ändern können. Ihr geht es um die Wissenschaft. Goalgetter dagegen ging es nie um die Wissenschaft, sondern nur um die Politik. Wäre Frau Saß bei der SPD gewesen, hätte er nie VroniPlag gegründet. Soweit darf man sich schon aus dem Fenster lehnen. So auch mit den anderen Fällen. Er hatte einen Blogbeitrag, wo er jeweils aufzählte wieviel Personen aus welchen Parteien sind. Dies ist für die Untersuchung aber total unwichtig. Es interessiert nicht, wer bei CDU/CSU/FDP/SPD/Grüne/Linke ist. Was zählt ist, ob wissenschaftlich unsauber gearbeitet wurde, und zwar in einer Form, dass die Vergabe des Doktorgrades nicht mehr gerechtfertigt ist. Für Goalgetter ging es auch um Öffentlichkeit. Um seine Öffentlichkeit. Er wollte VroniPlag als politisches Instrument nutzen. Die Mehrheit der Nutzer wollte das nicht, also musste es irgendwann zum Bruch kommen. Die Medien sprechen immer vom "Gründer", allein das Gründen eines Wikis dauert keine 5 Minuten. Oder sie sprachen von "Goalgetter und seine Mitarbeiter", aber es war nicht Goalgetter, der irgendwie die Arbeit vergab, sondern jeder bearbeitet das, was ihn interessiert. Das hätte man sicherlich von Seiten Goalgetters "richtigstellen" können, zumindest erläutern, dass man nicht der Chef ist, dass man auch nur ein Rädchen von vielen ist, die sich in die gleiche Richtung bewegen. Nun also die Gründung einer Firma, die "Entscheider" berät, ob jemand wissenschaftlich wirklich so gut ist, wie die eingereichten Unterlagen behaupten. Ich sehe da durchaus ein paar praktische Probleme. Jedenfalls könnten die Positionen von WiseWoman und Goalgetter nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Wäre er nicht gerade der "Gründer" könnte man durchaus von einem Trittbrettfahrer sprechen. Sotho Tal Ker 16:35, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Am Anfang brauchte das Wiki einen extrovertierten Typen wie GG. Ohne die mediale Aufmerksamkeit, die er geschürt hatte, wäre dieses Wiki längst tot. 109.47.34.243 19:11, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Kannst du das begründen? Welche mediale Aufmerksamkeit hat er wie geschürt? Die gemeinsame Sache mit RTL, als er Chatzimarkakis verarscht hat, dies dann aber hinterher gegenüber den anderen abgestritten hat? Oder das Rumerzählen, man hätte bei Koch-Mehrin ordentlich was gefunden, noch bevor es gründlich angeschaut war? Bei letzterem kann sich das Wiki glücklich schätzen, dass da wirklich einiges gefunden wurde. Oder den Wöller, der angeblich der nächste große Fall gewesen sei. Und der schon in der Presse auftauchte, wo dann gesagt wurde, VroniPlag arbeite dran. Seltsame Geschichten, das alles. Mediale Aufmerksamkeit kann man auch durch nachprüfbare Sacharbeit leisten, siehe GuttenPlag. Dazu braucht es keinen medialen Amokläufer. Sotho Tal Ker 19:27, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Faszinierend ist der Vergleich dieser beiden Akteure, faszinierend ist die Frage nach der Berechtigung. Dies war aber nicht mein Ausgangspunkt. Ich finde beide lassen sich hervorragend gruppieren. Beide sind Profiteure des Systems und auch Wisewomen hat an dem Projekt gut verdient. Demnach lautet ihre Kritik nicht man darf nichts verdienen, sondern man darf nur sozial geduldet seinen Profit aus dem Wiki schlagen. Wisewomen ist im sozialen Umgang Goalgetter deutlich überlegen, sie "zieht ihr Ding durch" und wird geachtet, er wird dagegen dafür verachtet. Ein Problem von beiden oder des Wikis mit ihnen, und dies ist die Ursache des Übels, ist ihr Outing. Das Outing hat beide in die Lage versetzt zu tun was sie tun. 80.187.102.26 19:45, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Nur weil du wiederholst, WiseWoman hätte gut verdient, macht es diese Behauptung nicht unbedingt wahrer. Womit soll sie gut verdient haben? Dass sie profitiert hat, dem stimme ich zu. Monetär profitiert nicht unbedingt (selbst wenn, gemessen am normalen Verdienst einer Dekanin ist der Aspekt zu vernachlässigen). Aber ihre Arbeit hat profitiert davon, dass wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten in den Fokus von Medien und Politik gelangte. Nur gab es ihre Arbeit schon vorher. WiseWoman musste sich übrigens nicht outen. Es war von Anfang an klar, wer sie ist. Wollte ich nur kurz nochmal erwähnen. Von daher kann das Wiki kein Problem mit ihrem angeblichen "Outing" haben. :: Goalgetter kann auch sein Ding durchziehen, nur wenn es ihm vornehmlich um Parteipolitik und persönliche finanzielle Interessen geht, kann er nicht erwarten, dass dies einfach so kritiklos hingenommen wird. Dass es ihm nicht um die Sacharbeit geht, hatte man beim "nächsten großen Fall" deutlich gemerkt. Ich verachte ihn übrigens nicht, aber ich empfinde ihn persönlich als einen Blender, der viele Leute genauso einlullt wie es Guttenberg damals getan hat. Sotho Tal Ker 20:38, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Was muß den einer tun, das er es wert ist, verachtet zu werden?2.203.190.149 21:10, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Kleine Kinder essen. Sotho Tal Ker 21:26, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ein Wiki essen? ::::: Ihr angebliches Outing war am Anfang und daher wurde es akzeptiert. Mit gut verdient ist nicht Geld, sondern Reputation gemeint. Was ist mit Plagiaten zu verdienen? Dies wird Goalgetter auch merken. Aber es ist interessant von ihr zu lesen, ob sie Geld mit Vroniplag verdient hat. Sicher ist, dass der Gewinn an Reputation hoch ist. Wisewomen war vor Vroniplag unbekannt und jetzt hat sie eine hohe Bekanntheit erlangt. Nicht mit fragmentieren wurde dies erreicht, sondern mit vielen Interviews. Sie soll glücklich sein. Ich führe dies aus, weil die Kenntnis des Klarnamens ein Problem ist. 80.187.96.60 22:36, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Es wird ja langsam absurd, was hier alles bemüht wird, um GGs Verhalten zu rechtfertigen. Die Sache ist von ihm von langer Hand eingefädelt worden, wie inzwischen alle wissen. Sogar seinen Hauschronisten hatte er sich mitgebracht, der beim ersten Widerstand gegen GG unverhohlene Drohungen lancierte. :::Ja, man kann auch ein Firmenwiki eröffnen....Mit Sicherheit hätte sich aber Niemand gefunden, der unentgeltlich für die Firma Heidingsfelder gearbeitet hätte. Da hätte auch die ganze "Medienarbeit" nix genutzt. So herum liefs doch prächtig, wobei man immer nur das kurzzeitig unterlassen musste, was gerade bekannt und kritisiert wurde. Und natürlich waren immer die anderen Admins der Buhmann, die dem verdienten Gründer übel mitspielten. :::Schlimm genug, was für Mythen durch die Presse geistern. Aber macht euch doch wenigstens hier mal den Kopf klar, was da abgelaufen ist und immer noch abläuft. Gründer , Baby..... wacht auf! Es geht doch nicht darum, dass Jemand mit seiner Arbeit Geld verdient. Es geht darum, dass Jemand eine Gemeinschaft monatelang hinters Licht geführt hat, um sich deren Arbeit und Renommee für persönliche Zwecke unter den Nagel zu reissen! :::Dass dann ab und an Admins der Kamm schwillt - jo mei! Es geht hier bekanntlich um andere Güter als gefüllte Brieftaschen. 84.180.120.183 21:40, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Triple fucking facepalm! :::GG scheint doch etwas überrascht von dem Shitstorm zu sein oder es läuft nicht so wie er sich das ausgemalt hatte: "Durch die Polarisierung, die meine Person hervorruft, möchte ich den Fortgang der Diskussion nicht stören. Allerdings möchte ich ermutigen, euch weiter eigene Gedanken zu machen und sachlicher zu diskutieren. Die Außenwirkung einiger Beiträge ist beschämend und übertrifft meine Missetaten um ein Vielfaches. Das soll meine Fehler nicht relativieren - aber es musste mal deutlich gesagt werden." nachzulesen auf Plaqueiators User-Blog. :::Obwohl, kennt man das nicht schon dieses teilweise Zurückrudern ;-) 88.77.204.255 23:45, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC)